Hyuugas Never Lose Composure
by MaddyLovesL
Summary: Neji didn't want this to happen. He didn't want Shikamaru to marry Temari. He didn't want to start an affair. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. But he loved the Nara. The Hyuuga Elders wouldn't understand of course. ShikaNeji.
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations Shikamaru!" A clink of glasses followed this statement. _Why_ was Neji here again? Why was he sitting in a bar with his fellow ninja Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and of all people Gaara and Kankuro? It's not like he had wanted to go to Shikamaru's hen night. After all going would be painful, it would confirm the fact that, yes, Shikamaru was going to be married to that… Temari woman… Neji didn't think he would have minded as much if it had been Ino. Lies. Neji knew that he would think badly of any woman whom the genius married. Childish really. But he couldn't help it. Neji had always had some odd fascination with Shikamaru. When had it started? After the Sasuke retrieval mission? Maybe. Before that? He vaguely remembered bumping into Shikamaru's then, ridiculously weak team, and how Ino had attempted to seduce him. He mentally scoffed. Or was it during the Sasuke retrieval? Where he had somehow known exactly what was going through Shikamaru's head. He had felt slightly proud of himself then.

"Earth to Neji!"

Neji blinked, slightly irritated at being brought from his musings. The blonde boy ginned at him.

"You musta been thinking about something very important to not notice that you're supposed to raise your glass and drink."

Neji raised his eyes to the assembled group around the table, all of whom were patiently waiting for Neji to raise his Sake too. Hurriedly he raised his glass, attempting fruitlessly to fight down the heat that was steadily rising in his face.

"To Shikamaru!" was chorused throughout the room, followed by gulping down the slightly unpleasant tasting substance.

"So Shikamaru, how did you and Temari end up together anyway?" inquired Naruto nosily.

Shikamaru looked lazily at the blond, before sighing and saying, "That Naruto is none of your business, I might ask the same about you and Hinata." Naruto's face quickly darkened.

"Well.. That's… I mean to say… Neji did it!"

All eyes turned to the stoic Hyuuga, who glared at Naruto feeling slightly irritated. It was such a bother to explain that he, Neji Hyuuga, had forced his cousin into confessing to the blond after having to revive Hinata from one of her infamous fainting sessions. What he hadn't (unfortunately) foreseen was that the Uzumaki might actually consider having a relationship with her. Hence Hinata now being three months pregnant, and the loud addition to the normally peaceful Hyuuga household.

Kiba was the first to speak up. "Ha! I would never have thought that you of all people would do something as beneath you as match-making!" Neji narrowed his eyes at the Inuzuka.

"Well I suppose you don't know me as well as you assumed. At any rate this is meant to be Nara's hen night isn't it? Why are we talking about Hinata-sama and Naruto-kun?"

Kiba seemed to be about to open his mouth when Naruto piped up unnecessarily, "Man Neji, drop the suffix, you're family now right?!" A thump was planted none to gently on Neji's back.

Neji shot his infamous I-Will-Kick-You-So-Hard-In-The-Balls-They-Will-Stay-In-The-Back-Of-Your-Throat-For-The-Rest-Of-Your-Life glare. Naruto gulped nervously. There was an awkward pause at this point. Everyone except Naruto seemed to understand that Neji could never drop the suffix. He was Branch, Naruto Main. Despite how much the Hyuuga clan had and would change, there would always be a feeling of resentment towards the Main Family.

More to cover the strained silence than anything else Kiba grabbed the back of Shikamaru's collar and with a loud 'Come on Shikamaru! It's your hen night which is basically a guilt free pass, so enjoy the fine specimens of women while you can!' A spluttering Nara was pulled after Kiba, who was heading to the bar, where the women there dressed as though they were at the beach.

Now normally Neji wouldn't pay them any attention, but as he saw Shikamaru smiling at them while Kiba forced even more Sake into the shadow-user's hands, Neji couldn't help but feel a horrible, twisted, gut wrenching feeling. Was this jealousy? Was this how Hinata had used to feel when she thought Naruto was in love with Sakura? He couldn't now help but feel for her. He had felt it for an instant yet she had felt it for years. Poor kid. He remembered when Hinata confessed to Naruto, the blond idiot had been about to die, and she had stepped in, told him how she felt and nearly got herself killed for him. He remembered the destruction Naruto had caused around him. Everything crushed, and that monster standing where Naruto had been. That fox. Neji wasn't surprised, he had after all seen Naruto's chakra systems and that odd orange glow.

Naruto and Hinata had spoken for hours in the hospital. Neji supposed they worked things out, he wasn't one to pry. But Hinata had come out smiling, and Naruto had had his arm around her shoulders. It had been a strange sight, and Sakura had been slightly shocked, but after seeing them together, she seemed to smile for them, and continued to wait for the Uchiha.

TenTen had somehow wound up with Lee. Neji had no idea how it happened, but gradually those touches, those brief moments in which the pair's eyes had locked, became hand holding, small kisses, gestures of affection. It had given Neji the biggest shock. Lee was his 'rival' and TenTen… Well he had never thought that she of all ninja would consider a relationship. It seemed though, that everyone had grown up around him, not just mentally but physically too. All Neji knew was that, suddenly, all his fellow male ninja had grown at least a centimetre in height. It had struck a big blow to his ego. He had always prided himself on his height, and as though to add insult to injury he was a year older than the rest. Yes, everyone had matured, found someone to spend their lives with, and they had all found their Utopia. Neji was left alone it seemed.

"Hyuuga… Are you alright?" A voice interrupted his, albeit nostalgic musings. Neji raised his eyes only to see Shino's sunglasses glinting back at him. A small sigh forced it's way through Neji's lips.

"I'm fine Shino, just tired, I think I may take a breath of fresh air." Neji glanced absently at Shikamaru's form, which incidentally, was now surrounded by women, stood gracefully and made his way out of the door.

The cold air hit him, and his breath came out in small puffs of steam. The moon shone coldly down upon him, as though mocking his envy, and sorrow. The snow crunched under his feet as he made his way to the back of the inn they had been seated in. Neji leaned stiffly against the side of the building before glancing upwards to the midnight black sky, illuminated only by the thousands of stars which shone brightly down upon Earth.

Neji wasn't good with emotions. He knew that much. He tended to bottle it all up, keep it locked away, never showing anybody. Who would he show anyway? Hinata? Not likely. But right now he wouldn't care who he told. His chest hurt, his sight was slowly blurring, the blue and white colours of the street he was standing on, blending in to one big mess, his throat felt like it had a lemon wedged in the base and his fingers were trembling slightly. Neji slowly became aware that he was crying when he felt a tear track on his right cheek. He rubbed it away, feeling frustrated. How could one man make him feel like this?! What was this emotion anyway? Why did he feel so attracted to the stupid, moronic, idiotic genius? Why? Was it lust? Or just his hormones wanting to experiment? What was it? A crush? Or… Love? Love. He had heard about it so many times, how amazing it felt, how beautiful it was, how wonderful, how miraculous, how glorious. They must all be getting it wrong because whatever it was that constricted his breathing didn't feel amazing. It hurt. Damn it hurt. He had felt love once. He had loved his father, had admired him, had copied him when he fought, wanting always, to be just like his dad. Following him faithfully. Looking forward to the time at night where his father would tuck him into bed, kiss his forehead and whisper good-night stories to him. Sometimes his dad wouldn't be there because he said he was busy, or his dad was on a mission. On these nights, little Neji would clutch his pillow speculating on how awesome his dad would look taking down the enemies. Then his world was pulled from under his feet. A horrible blow. Hiashi had stood in front of four year old Neji, emotionless, cold, unfeeling, callous and described to his nephew how and why his dad had died. When the horrible monotone of Hiashi's voice stopped speaking, Neji had been furious, confused angry and oh how unhappy. He had rushed to his dead father's side, letting the tears fall silently, wishing death upon the evil man, also known as Hiashi.

**BANG**.

Neji froze, and looking towards his left saw a back door slam open. Shikamaru seemed to stumble outside, his clothes a disarray, his hair was down and hung shaggily around his face, which seemed to be red with embarrassment. Shikamaru walked slightly drunkenly towards where Neji was standing, and upon reaching the Hyuuga leaned back against the wall, recovering his breath.

"Rowdy party then?" Neji questioned cooly, while attempting to stop his heart fluttering against his ribs.

"Tch, you could say that. Troublesome… Why aren't you in there Neji?" questioned the Nara unexpectedly.

"Well I was getting some fresh air but looking at the state of you I'm not going back in there, thanks." Neji responded coldly.

"As kind as ever I see." said Shikamaru with a smirk. Neji gave him a small glare.

"So will you be coming to my wedding Neji?" Shikamaru queried. Neji chewed his lip, a horrible hole seemed to open up at the word wedding, and his stomach turned unpleasantly. Neji swallowed the lump building up in his throat with difficulty before saying, "Yes, I will be arriving with Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama and Naruto-kun tomorrow morning."

Shikamaru grinned before patting him on his shoulder, (why did people always have the urge to do that to him?!) "Glad you 're coming! You need to get out a bit more."

**BANG**.

Shikamaru paled.

"Oh shit. See you tomorrow Hyuuga!" Shikamaru called over his shoulder.

A stampede of screeching women ran past Neji hounding the unfortunate Nara relentlessly.

Neji's breath caught in his throat. His shoulder felt warmer than usual. On fire even. His cheeks felt warm, and his heart pace had quickened. So… this was love? It didn't feel so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2

AN I apologize for the shortness. I'm really not happy with this chapter... Not happy at all . But I was typing/editing it at three in the morning... so you know. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

--

Clack. Clack. Clack. Temari's heals struck the cold marble floor repeatedly as she walked down the long aisle, faces surrounding her on either side. Some audible gasps were heard in the audience. Neji sat stiffly on a wooden bench, staring enviously at Temari. Her hair, was not in it's customary style, instead it hung loose around her face. How many times had Shikamaru seen her like this? Her shiromuku was made of pure silk. Temari seemed to emanate some kind of confidence which seemed to be affecting every woman in the long church. She held a bouquet of scarlet Cala lilies. The contrast was indeed, aesthetically beautiful Neji admitted grudgingly.

Shikamaru stood tall in a black haori smiling gently at his beautiful bride. His hair was tied at the base of his neck rather than the top of his head. It suited him… A little too much.

Words… Vows were exchanged, vows that would make this official, they would be together for the rest of their lives. Forever. Such a long time. Would he, Neji, spend the rest of his life alone? Would he watch every one of his friends find someone, while he lived out his life unloved?

Cheers were echoed around the church as Shikamaru leaned down to kiss his bride. Neji felt a stab of envy and glared at the couple for making him feel so miserable.

"Neji nii-sama? Are you feeling OK? You look a bit pale."

Neji looked at his cousin before giving her a smile that did not reach his eyes, "I'm fine Hinata-sama, I just didn't sleep much last night." This was partly true. He hadn't slept well, instead he had tossed and turned and only gotten a few hours sleep at five thirty-seven in the morning. He felt rather groggy.

"Don't over do it Neji." Hiashi said sternly, obviously having eaves-dropped.

"Don't worry about it, Hiashi-sama. I'll be fine."

Neji turned his gaze once more to the happy couple who were now making their way back down the aisle. Shikamaru was grinning from ear to ear. Neji had never seen the genious so happy. Usually the Nara wore a pretty bored expression, or when he did show expression he was smirking. Not necessarily the best of emotions but still, Shikamaru looked damn good while expressing them. He was dragged unpleasantly out of his musings when Shikamaru caught his eyes. Black met mauve. Shikamaru winked in acknowledgement. Neji blinked feeling a little put out and tore his gaze away from Shikamaru so the Nara wouldn't see his reddening face.

"Neji!!! My youthful friend!!!" Oh god, please no, "Come and join me!!!"

Could this day get any worse?

Neji stood up wearily. "If you'll excuse me, Hinata-sama… Hiashi-sama." Slowly Neji dragged himself through the crowd, which was now mulling through the doors, to where Lee was standing. all too proudly.

"What is it Lee?" Lee had a somewhat ominous glint in his eye.

"Well.. I've been thinking Neji… You know that TenTen and I are… courting?" Neji grimaced at the out of date word.

"Yes Lee. I have noticed by now." Lee chose to ignore this comment.

"I've been thinking, that I should also be like Shikamaru-san over there and ask her to marry me." Lee blurted out.

What?

"What?" Neji asked stupidly. He cleared his throat. "I mean really? Oh. Well… I don't know, I don't have much experience in such matters Lee. Really you're better off asking someone who's already married like Hinata-sama or Shikamaru."

"I suppose so, but I wanted advice from my Eternal Rival first! How do you think I should propose to her for starters?! Should it be the youthful Down-On-One-Knee-pose?! Or should I take her to a restaurant and put an engagement ring in her glass, and then say 'Oh how did that get there Honey-Bunny?!' or should I think of something… Unique!!!"

Neji's head was spinning. 'Are there really that many things to take into consideration? Do girls really like that sort of lame sappy thing? Did Shikamaru do any of those?'

"Umm, look Lee, I know you might think my opinion is important but I really wouldn't trust my advice. I have no real experience like I've said before. The most I've gotten really is weird fan mail, so I honestly do think it would be much better if you spoke to Hinata-sama and Shikamaru."

"But Neji-!"

"No Lee, I really do mean-"

"At least help me pick a ring!"

"I- What? Really? Oh no Lee I couldn't possibly-"

"Neji, if Lee wants you to help him with something that important, you should do it. You have an eye for attractive things."

"Thank you, Shikamaru-san!" Lee exclaimed brightly. It appeared the Nara had been listening in on their conversation, having somehow managed to extract himself from the stream of congratulators.

'Oh Lord how embarrassing, and 'eye for attractive things!' Of all the things that ignorant fool had to say!!!'

"Neji… Neji?" A pair of big black eyes were getting closer… Too close.

"Eugh, Lee, get off!!!" Neji exclaimed shoving the other lightly. 'How creepy. How could anyone kiss him without getting freaked out?!'

"Ah, but Neji-kun, your face is a funny pink colour! You might be getting ill!!! I was merely attempting to check your temperature!" Lee said, defending himself valiantly.

"It is true Neji that you look a bit flustered. Is it too hot in here? Shall we go join the others outside?" Neji looked up at Shikamaru and was slightly put out to see that his eyes seemed to hint at something other than boredom and happiness. Worry? 'Don't be stupid.'

"I'm fine, fine, I just didn't sleep well!" Neji said exasperatedly for the third time that day.

"Touchy. Here let me check first." Shikamaru said.

"No! Stop it. Hey! Lee let go of me!" Lee had grabbed Neji's arms and held them gently but firmly behind Neji's back.

"I demand you let go of me! Pick on someone your own size damn it-" Neji was silenced by a finger being placed on his mouth.

"Shut it Hyuuga." Shikamaru commented boredly.

'How rude! Why do I love him again?!'

A hand was placed against Neji's forehead, a surprisingly warm yet soothing hand. Neji noticed it was slightly rough and calloused from the many missions Shikamaru had been on. It felt good though. Neji felt his eyes sliding slowly shut.

"Yeah, you might be getting a little ill, that is if you wake-up tomorrow and have a sore throat, it's nothing unexpected." Neji's eyes opened abruptly. 'What a moron I am, spacing out like that!'

"Will he have to get some medicine?" Lee queried.

"Maybe some kind of herbal tea, but more importantly some more sleep. Don't worry Hyuuga, I will think of how much worse you must be feeling while I'm on my honeymoon." Shikamaru smirked teasingly.

Neji glared at the Nara's retreating back ferociously.

"Neji-kun, would you like to go home? I can escort you there." Lee offered.

"Oh you don't have to. I'll be fine. Stay and enjoy yourself, I think I'm going to get some sleep." Neji sighed, and walking out of the church and through the throng of people, Neji slowly made his way towards the direction of the Hyuuga compound. He glanced back at Shikamaru. The Shadow-Nin caught his eye. A smile. An elated feeling in Neji's chest before he tore his gaze away. An elated feeling that stayed with him for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata bent over the toilet seat. This morning vomiting thing, had started to subside slightly. It still wasn't pleasant. A rush of bile and food. Out it came. Coughing. Spitting. A sigh.

"? Are you alright?" Naruto slowly came through to their bathroom.

"As good as I could be."

Naruto smiled affectionately at her. She returned the gesture, if somewhat wearily.

"I'll leave you to it then shall I?"

Hinata nodded gratefully, happy at the prospect of a long bath.

"Naruto-kun.. Could you maybe.. Check up on Neji nii-sama? He's a bit.. distracted I think. Maybe it was just the shock of Shikamaru's wedding. You know." A meaningful look was directed towards the blond.

"Ahh. Right, of course I will love." Naruto quickly kissed her forehead, and marched purposefully out of the bathroom. Naruto had become a lot closer to Neji recently. The proud Hyuuga seemed to be everywhere. There in the morning, during training, lunch, relaxation, saunas, hot baths, and, now that Naruto knew about Neji's affections for Shikamaru, the seemed to become more and more obvious. They way Neji sometimes stuttered, or coloured when the oblivious Nara was around. They way Neji would drop everything just to watch those bloody clouds with Shikamaru. They way Neji was sometimes prone to gazing out of the window during a storm, just watching the clouds billowing, watching the clouds turn slowly albescent as they reached the horizon, or just as they rolled in, bruised purple from the rain they carried.

_Thump._

_ Thump._

_ Thump._

"Neji~!" Oh lord.

Neji slowly got up, and walked over to his door, where he opened it a tiny crack.

"Neji!" Naruto boomed, opening the door wide, and striding in to the Hyuuga's room, much to Neji's annoyance.

"Yes Naruto?" Neji said testily.

"How are you doing today?" Then, without waiting for a reply, "Hinata's suffering from morning sickness again, you know, and we were thinking that you've been at the wine yesterday, seeing as it's eight seventeen A.M and, my goodness, you haven't surfaced at your usual seven twenty-eight A.M so you know."

Naruto paused for breath and Neji took the opportunity to butt in.

"No, I haven't drunken anything. I've just been a bit tired lately that's all." THe black hole in Neji's stomach seemed to re-open at the reminder of yesterday.

Naruto sighed.

Neji could tell Naruto had sat down by the sudden weight at the end of his bed. His father used to sit there, and that weight had been Neji's rock once. Had been where Neji placed all his hope, all his emotions, his hurt, his disappointment, his frustration, but most of all he had placed his trust and love, trust that his father would always be there, and the love for him and sometimes his mother. He didn't know his mother. Not really. She was dead. Six feet under. She had died shortly after giving birth. Cancer of the womb, Neji thought it was. How ironic.

"Neji." Naruto interrupted his thoughts, slightly rudely.

"Yes?"

"I know. I know about Shikamaru. I know. And my god, Neji I am so sorry. I am. But please, don't let this ruin your life. You just can't. You're an amazing man, you're darn gorgeous, and believe me if I were gay, you'd be in trouble, but you have to understand... There are so many men here. So many gay men who'd love to take care of you. It's just unfortunate that you fell in love with a straight man."

"Shut up, please. I can't bear talking about it. And it's not as though when Sakura rejected you, you wanted to talk to me either. Actually, you know what, you didn't really give one flying shit about me before you married Hinata-sama. You said you'd change this clan, but all you've done is get Hinata pregnant.. And... And..." Neji's shoulders shook. It was only slight. Only slight. But one tear had fallen on to Neji's bed sheets. Naruto did not fail to notice it.

Naruto gingerly put his arm around Neji's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to neglect you anymore. OK?"

Neji hiccuped slightly.

"Naruto... How did it feel... How did it feel when you saw Sakura following Uchiha around like a dog?"

Naruto paused, wondering how to express it.

Slowly, Naruto put his hands to Neji's face.

"It felt like this."

...

Neji stood on a hill. The wind was biting at his cheeks, and the cold was slowly numbing his finger tips.

This was where Shikamaru and Neji had often played Shougi during the summer, had just lain here doing... Nothing. Had talked. Talk about everything. Talked about nothing at all. Yet.. It had been special. A place where Neji could just forget the world. A place of security. A haven. A place where Neji had gone after missions that had been particularly trying, and emotionally battering. A place where Shikamaru had gone to wait for Neji after these missions. A place where Shikamaru had given Neji tea for his nerves and a blanket for them to lie on. A place where Neji could hold on.

"Good bye. Halcyon days."

Neji slowly bent down, and placed one single chess piece upon a small near-by rock. Methodically, Neji carved his initial in to the stone.

...

Shikamaru sat up violently. The sheets around him were drenched with cold sweat. Neji.

"Neji?" He asked aloud to the darkness. His nose was still filled with the scent of Neji. That pink-cedar scent. Or sometimes it was Jasmine. Such a familiar smell. Neji had been walking. Walking towards the edge of something. Walking so slowly. Yet as Shikamaru had run to greet him... Neji's swaying hair, his slightly small frame seemed to recede in to the distance. Then Neji had turned. And Shikamaru could see cloudy eyes.

He waved.

Then...

A fall.

And Neji was falling, and suddenly Shikamaru could run as fast as he liked, and he watched as he reached the edge of that... _thing_ too late. Watched as Neji's graceful figure receded in to... clouds.

Temari stirred.

"Hello lover. You're up bloody early. You do realize it's two twenty-six in the morning right?"

Shikamaru grinned down at Temari, her hair was messy, and her bare shoulders were illuminated sweetly by the moonlight.

He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Sorry for waking you." He whispered slowly in her ear.

This caused her to shiver with pleasure.

"I think I'll forgive you..." She bit his lip playfully.

...

Uchiha Sasuke, grinned manically.

It was perfect. _This,_ was perfect. There could be no errors. For what woman in her right mind could refuse him? Nobody.

Not even a woman, who had just been married. She couldn't escape him now.

She was already stuck in his web of lies.

But it was perfect, you see?

An Uchiha heir.. Would be born.

Do you understand now, that it was perfect?

...

The hot water poured down Nejis back. He had just returned from a rather trying mission.

The bodies.. The bodies... So many bodies. That village... Had been slaughtered. His mission; Dispose of the criminals who had killed it.

That baby..

Just lying on heap of rubbish. Neji had been so very, sick.

He couldn't help thinking of Hinata's swollen stomach.

And Shikamaru...

Shikamaru had not been there, to take all the pain way, to give Neji something to hold on to, to look forward to, when he got back from that revolting, foul mission. The Hokage, sympathetic eyes, Naruto holding Neji's hair back when Neji was, once again sick when he got home, Hinata rubbing soothing circles on his back. Yet Shikamaru, the person who had once promised he would protect him from everything, once upon time when they were young, he, had not been_ there. _And all Neji had wanted was for him to be there.

Maybe.. Just maybe, Neji thought, he was being selfish.

**AN: Hehe... I bet you thought this fic had died. SO did I =D But then today I found myself at a loose end, and here I am, typing away =) Yuhuh. **

**Sooo... You've probably all forgotten me, but it would be nice if you gave me some constructive criticism please? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**To clear something: Sasuke is actually mad in the manga. What you don't believe me? Ok, this IS a spoiler!!! **

** http://www(dot)onemanga(dot)com/Naruto/480/16-17/ What did I tell you? =) I am actually sorry Sasuke fans =( He is actually crazy. **

** KISHIMOTO YOU BASTARD!!! D: D: D:! Ahem yes, that is all I shall say.**

Neji was tired. His muscles ached, his migraine throbbed, and his throat hurt. His eyes were sore from lack of sleep. He had lost weight. It was quite noticable. His ribs peeked through his paper-thin skin. But...

Neji was happy. Even if it was a morbid happiness.

Shikamaru was coming back. His chest felt warm, his cracked lips smiled faintly, and his eyes seemed to regain a bit of life, which his mission had stolen. Neji couldn't help but long to see Shikamaru. Somewhere. Anywhere. In the streets, shopping with Temari, drinking, at Ichiraku's... Yet..

Neji didn't want to see him. He did.. But he didn't. He did, because he loved the man. He didn't because it was unhealthy for him.

Neji sighed.

**...**

Sasuke stared out of the window. It was raining. Sometimes when the wind picked up the rain would be sprayed obnoxiously on to his window. It had been... Well.. Two years since he had come back. Nothing had changed. Not much. Naruto was loud. Sakura, annoying. Pest.

And he.. Sasuke.

Brooded.

When he was alone. He grinned. When he was alone he remembered how good it had felt to kill Danzou.. the bastard who was responsible for his brother's murder, for his brother's exile, for his brother's broken life.

But.. He hoped at least, that now Itachi could rest. Maybe there was a heaven. And Itachi smiled down upon him. Just maybe...

Sasuke blinked owlishly as he saw Temari with that pathetic husband Shikamaru cuddle under the one umbrella. She leant upwards abruptly to kiss him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger. Stupid woman.

**...**

The rain pattered cosily on Hinata's window. The dark storm clouds were a violent shade of grey.

"Ouch!" She hissed. The baby had kicked. Gingerly, she felt her stomach. Another kick.

The door creaked open.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled happily. It had been lonely in her room, and although the rain was comforting, it was just no fun if you had nobody to snuggle up with. She felt a stab of guilt. Neji... How selfish..

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto greeted her happily, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms protectively around her swelling stomach.

Hinata blushed somewhat as she felt Naruto's warm hands resting on her waist. A kick. And Naruto had to stifle a cry of excitement.

"Neh, Hinata-chan... We should think of a name."

Hinata sighed.

"But Naruto-kun we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"It's a boy." Naruto answered without hesitation.

Hinata frowned.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've got a feeling.." Naruto smirked.

"Oh really, well, I guess I'd better check with Tsunade, as obviously she needs replacing, because her machines aren't a accurate as Naruto's feelings."

Naruto pouted.

"You're having mood swings again Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled softly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun.. I'm just worried about Neji-ni-san."

Naruto's face clouded over.

**...**

_"It felt like this."_

_ And Naruto, began to cry. _

_ And so, Naruto and Neji, let the rain pour. _

**...**

"Naïve of you to think he'd come and visit." Neji berated himself angrily.

"Neji!"

Neji closed his eyes in annoyance. He counted to ten.

_"One..."_

_ "Two."_

_ "Three.."_

_ "Four-"_

"Neji!!"

Neji snapped his eyes open.

"What is it?" He called down, trying to keep the traces of fury from his voice.

"I need you to pick something up from that Sake store!"

"Right..."

A pause.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji added carefully.

**...**

Shikamaru was getting tired of holding endless stacks of pillow cases.

Surely it didn't really matter what their bed cushions looked like? That is to say, all they did in bed was sleep and make love. What the hell did the cushions matter? Unless Temari wanted to introduce cushions in to their sex life. Shikamaru thought idly that if this were the case, he would never have married her.

"Neh, Shikamaru-kun, what do you think of this colour?"

She thrust a carmine cushion under his nose.

"Uhh... It's... nice."

Temari huffed, hitting him angrily over the head with said cushion.

"You should really show more enthusiasm about this, I mean really, you think you can just marry me, and then not expect to have to tidy up and make-over that dreary flat of yours? I mean, when we have children, do you think they'll be enter-"

"Right, fine, you want my opinion on that cushion? I think it's shit. I mean how the hell am I meant to sleep with that violent colour under my head."

Temari seethed.

"You'll. Have. Your. Eyes. _Shut._"

"You think I'll be able to shut my eyes with that thing staring at me?"

Shikamaru was teasing now.

"Fine, fine, woah, I like the teal ones. They're calm-" But Shikamaru stopped abruptly.

He had just spotted some rather attractive looking, silky pillows. They were a beautiful shade of silver.. Or mauve. Shikamaru could not decide.

They seemed..

Familiar.

He could have sworn he had seen them a thousand times before... But where?

"Temari, hang on, I like those ones." Shikamaru walked over to said cushions.

Temari smiled.

"Thank god, you're taking this seriously! They're not too bad!"

Shikamaru handed her a large amount of money.

"You go buy them, yeah, I'm going for some fresh air."

Temari smiled. Men always got so tired shopping.

**...**

"Neji!"

Neji stopped slowly. That voice.

So... This would be the first time they met in... Two weeks.. One and a half. Neji was not sure.

He turned.

"Shikamaru?"

He walked towards the Nara.

Shikamaru looked a thousand times better in than last time. Of course he had been in the sun. It was snowy here. His tan was gorgeous... Shut up brain.

"How're you Neji?"

Shikamaru would have thought Neji would say terrible, his bones stuck out, his clothes hung off him, like a tent, his eyes were heavy and unfocused, there were dark panda rings underneath them, which clashed with his pale, pale skin. His hair hung limply, none of it's usual life there. His gaze was distant as though not really seeing Shikamaru.

It was hurting.

"Fine. And you? You must be miserable to be back."

"Nah, not really, it's just that, Temari's been shopping a lot lately... My money is burning."

"I see."

Indeed, Neji could see Temari emerging from a shop, carrying bags and bags full of... Stuff.

"Listen, I won't hold you up, I'll be going."

And Neji walked away, his shoulders hanging, his bones jutting out awkwardly.

Shikamaru wanted to call after him, wanted to make him stay. It was just like in his dream. Neji was close. But so far.

Temari clucked on about the shopping, the arrangements, unimportant, minor issues.

Neji...

Neji...

Neji!

Why didn't Neji see him. He just saw.. right through.

Sasuke's eyes had seen everything.

He smirked.

They Hyuuga was in love.

This... might just be easy.

** _ The scene where Shika sees Neji.. Is all thanks to torib0o!!! We all love her =) Thank you Tori n_n _**


End file.
